All or Nothing
by Leafheart9
Summary: when orphan twins come to hogwarts- their whole life changes within the years. Reunite with their father. Fall in love. Loose their father. One even looses a loved one. Will the twin sisters survive? not Yaoi/Yuri. rated t just incase.
1. Prologue

Its been a while since i uploaded anything- and Im sorry. I just havent had much time, and much inspiration. so yeah... i'll try to upload more... more frequently as well...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. Sibrina belongs to NightengaleSerenade. Kylie belongs to KimiTemaShika. Michelle belongs to me... i guess xD

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, as he drove as quick as he could- the motorcycle getting lower and lower as the gas tank emptied.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, being careful not to wake the two bodies in the side car. "_I cant wreck this thing... if i do- no doubt they'll die... then what would Michelle do? She gave her life to protect them... now, i must protect them the best I can... James- Lily... you're my only answer..._" The puttering of the engine alerted him, and he quickly descended the motorcycle from the air. Landing in a deserted feild just outside of Godrics Hollow just as the motorcycles engine gave out, the black-haired wizard picked up the two babies from the side-car, and ran. The streets of the town were empty and the houses dark- as all the citizens were asleep. The dampening rain didnt help him, as several times he almost fell.

"You know what- forget this-" he seethed, going into the graveyard and hiding. Placing the two bundles down, he used his jacket and placed both in it- then tied the sleeves together. Then, quickly, he metamorphed into his dog form. Being careful to not wake the two children, he picked up the bundle with his muzzle, and ran out of the graveyard. The air fogged around his nose as he ran, and he prayed the kids were alright. Finally, he made it to the house he called his home- and jumped over the fence. Quickly, he made his way up to the door and scratched desperately.

0o0o0o0o0o

"James... do you hear that?" Lily asked, looking around. Her husband looked up from the newspaper and his eyes widened.

"What's Sirius doing in his dog form?" he questioned, quickly walking to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius heard the voices inside- then the steps- until surely enough, the door opened and he padded inside. He lay the bundle on the couch beside Lily, and then ran upstairs. Changing back into his human form, Sirius changed into some cloths he had left at James' for just incase. Taking two steps at a time, he raced downstairs and into the living room.

"Sirius... are these..." James asked, looking up at his best friend as he came towards them.

"Yeah- they are. Michelle's dead, James. They killed her." James and Lily both looked up at Sirius, their eyes wide.

"She's... gone?" Lily asked, wide-eyed, and Sirius nodded.

"She managed to send these two to me, just before they got to her place," Sirius said gravely, his eyes dark with anger and grief; he continued," You two- besides Peter and Remus- are all I have left. Will you help me out?"

"Of course," Lily nodded.

"Without question," James agreed. Sirius slightly smiled, relieved- though he knew that James would help him- no matter the stipulations.

"What are their names?" Lily asked softly; Sirius looked down at the two sleeping girls and sighed softly.

"Kylie and Sibrina," he told her.

"Beautiful names," Lily smiled, as Sibrina opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Then, looked straight at Sirius and reached out her tiny hands.

"Da." Lily and James looked up at Sirius, who had the softest of smiles on his face.

"I have yet to actually hold either of them," he said out loud.

"Well- might as well go on ahead- she wants you, Da," James smiled, laughing softly as he nudged Sirius softly. Sirius chuckled, and bent down, picking up the awaiting girl.

"What.. what if i hurt her- or Kylie some how..." Sirius said, looking at Sibrina, worried.

"You're doing just fine, Sirius," Lily smiled. He looked over at her, and she nodded assuringly.

"Now- we just need Wormtail and Moony here..." As if on cue a soft knocking came from outside.

"Thats Remus- I'll get it," Lily said, standing up. James smiled over at his friend, as Sirius looked down at Sibrina, who had her hand on his cheek, looking up at him curiously.

"I heard about Michelle." Sirius looked up, and saw Remus standing just behind the couch- Peter behind him," I'm truly sorry. We all cared about her." Sirius nodded, understandingly.

"Well... i have to take care of these two, or else she'll come back from the dead and haunt me the rest of my life," Sirius sighed, then looked down at Sibrina and said to her," Ow, ow, ow- Thats my hair you little brat." She laughed, but let go of his hair, resting her hand back on his cheek.

"Come on in Peter- no need to stay out there," James said, and Peter nodded hesitantly, then slowly scuffled into the room. Looking over the back of the couch, Peter saw Kylie, and looked back up at Sirius, where Sibrina was- then done a double-take.

"Yeah man, twins," James laughed, bringing the short man into a hug. Peter smiled slightly, and then sat down on one of the chairs. Sirius smiled down at Sibrina, then set her down on the couch next to her sister. They all smiled, as Sibrina set her head to the side, and watched Kylie sleep, then soon, fell asleep herself, her hand resting against one of Kylie's.

"Hey," Sirius said softly to James," You got some parchment and ink I can use?"

"Yeah," James nodded, then gestured for him to follow. Sirius followed along behind James, and sat down at the kitchen table, as James set the parchment, quill, and ink down in front of him.

"Have at it- but when your done, come into the living room- will ya?"

"Alright- i will," Sirius nodded. James patted his friends back- then left the room, returning to the living room. Sirius stared at the parchment in front of him for the longest time, then reached into his pocket and pulled out two lockets. Sighing gruffly, Sirius opened both of them and laid them down in front of him. Dipping the quill into the ink, Sirius got to work.

_If your reading this... then I've probably made a mistake_

_somewhere between here and then. I love you both, Kylie and Sibrina-_

_as did your mother. Dont let anyone else tell you _

_differently. Things just haven't really went as planned... sadly._

_I'm writing this now, just to tell you that I _

_love you with my life- and would do anything to protect _

_you both. Hopefully its not to late to repair _

_the bond between us... and i hope that when you read this.. _

_and the next time we see each other... that you can still_

_accept me somehow... Dont ever stop believing _

_in yourselves. Dont ever turn on each other. It might be_

_all you ever have at some point. The strongest bond there is,_

_is that of siblings, especially twins._

_Forever in my hearts._

_Sirius_

Nodding to himself, he made sure the ink was dry, then folded the parchment up, and placed it inside one locket. Closing it- he saw the letter S.

"_Sibrina- if anyone can figure out how to open these- it'll be you_," Sirius smiled. Then, looking at the other locket, Sirius pulled out a picture from his shirt pocket and folded it slightly, until it fit in the other locket. Closing it, he pulled each side by side, and smiled softly.

"_My girls... I wont let anything happen to you- ever_." With that, he stood up, placing the lockets into his pants pocket and walked into the living room.

"So- what do you want?" he asked James, hitting him playfully up the head.

"You all of course know that James and I are having a baby, correct?" Lily asked, and the all nodded.

"Well- we'd like for Sirius," James said, turning to the said friend," To be the Godfather." Sirius looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked.

"Seriously." James nodded, and they both laughed.

"Sure," Sirius smiled, "I'd be honored." After a few drinks, Peter stood up.

"I must really be going," he said, and scuttered towards the door.

"Oh, uhm.. okay," James said, and waved a goodbye- but Peter was already out the door.

"Well that was kinda.. odd," Sirius remarked.

"He's been acting kind of odd today," Remus said, and Sirius nodded.

"Well- now for something i need to say," Sirius began, and leaned up in his chair," I want you, James, and you, Remus- to be Kylie and Sibrina's godfathers."

"Haha," James laughed," You know I will be."

"I dont know..." Remus said, worried," What about-"

"Dont worry Moony, it'll be fine- i just want you to make sure their staying alive," Sirius told him, trying to calm him, though Remus still looked a little unsure.

"Alright... I can try," Remus finally said, giving in.

"Alright!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Lily said from the kitchen, and they both snickered and hunched over.

"Sorry," James said softer- but loud enough for her to hear.

"We'll, i should be headed out too," Remus said, standing up.

"Very well- have a safe trip," James told him, giving him a hug.

"I shall- you both keep safe as well," Remus replied, giving Sirius a hug," have a nice one Lily."

"I will, keep safe Remus," Lily said, coming around the corner, and giving him a hug.

0o0o0o0o

Remus left, and Sirius curled up on the couch, looking over at the chair, where Lily had made a makeshift bed for Sibrina and Kylie.

"G'night man," James said as he walked up the stairs.

"G'night." Sirius looked over at the two sleeping twins, and smiled," G'night you two. Dream happy dreams." Using his wand, he turned the lights out, and was asleep within minutes.


	2. Olivanders

Thank you to 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 and LookOutShesGotAPen for reviewing the last chapter.

Hope you all Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. I Just own Sibrina and Kylie

* * *

11 years later

Sibrina woke up, and stared at the ceiling. With any luck, it wasnt even 5 in the morning.

"_These dreams i keep having... all the faceless people with me and Kylie... who are they? What purpose do they serve_?"

"Mistress Sibrina...?" she sat up slowly and looked at the corner of her bed. Surely enough he was standing there, hunched back.

"G'morning Dobby," Sibrina said. After all these years- she knew that Kylie wouldn't awake easily.

"Good morning, Mistress Sibrina," Dobby replied," I figured you would be awake- and Dobby wanted to have the chance to wish you luck at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah... we're leaving in a few days... aren't we?" Sibrina said, remembering.

"Yes- you three are," Dobby nodded," Today, you are going to Diagon Alley to pick your wands, and outfits and cauldrons and-" He stopped, and they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Bye, Mistress Sibrina." With that, Dobby disappeared, just seconds before the door opened.

"Ah, so you are awake," Narcissa Malfoy noted," Get your sister up- we're going to town in an hour." With that, she walked out of the room. Sibrina sighed softly, wondering what happened to get them living here.

"_All they- and by they, i mean the Malfoy's- told us, is that both our parents are dead. So- we got stuck here, out of the goodness of their hearts_." Sibrina got up from the bed, and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. The sun was just barely coming over the horizon.

"Looks like its around 6 in the morning- so i was able to sleep past 5," Sibrina said to herself. Then, walking over to the dresser, she brushed her hair; looking into the mirror, her eyes fixated on the locket around her neck- the letter S inscribed on the front. On the back, was the letter B- and Sibrina could never figure out what it stood for.

"_Has to be my last name... but what could it __be_?" Sibrina thought, as she put her hair up in a ponytail- as she always done. Then, she walked over to the bed, grabbed the squirt bottle on the nightstand, and started spraying Kylie in the face.

"One... Two... Three... Four...Five." At the count of five, Kylie sat straight up, and her head turned; she glared at her sister, then heaved herself out of the comfort of her bed. Putting on her slippers, she walked around the bed and to the nightstand, sleepily brushing her hair- and after several failed attempts at putting her hair in the signature twin-ponytail, Sibrina walked over and done it for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They walked to the closet and each opened one door, then stared at the horrible cloths inside.

"Eww," Sibrina and Kylie said in unison.

"Backup plan?" Kylie asked, turning to Sibrina hopefully.

"Backup plan," Sibrina nodded, and they closed the doors. Walking over to the bed, and they got on the floor. Sibrina rolled under the bed and began pushing out cloths from the bedspring.

"Thank goodness," Kylie said, rubbing her head against her shirt.

"I know- right?" Sibrina asked, as she rolled back from out under the bed. Closing the door once more, the two sisters got changed. Both had brown Khaki pants, and the same dark grey tennis shoes. Sibrina had a dark blue shirt, and Kylie had a dark red shirt. Finishing, they looked in the mirror and nodded, smiling to the other.

"I find it funny how they can never find where we keep these," Kylie laughed.

"I know, i mean- its kinda obvious," Sibrina laughed back.

They walked downstairs and finally made it into the kitchen.

"What are you two wearing?" Narcissa asked, horrified.

"Clothing."

"Dont be a smart-.. She meant, why are you not wearing what was in your closet?" Lucius said.

"This was in our closet."

"The clothes we got you!" Narcissa said, in a hurry.

"Oh...those."

"They're not there."

"What do you mean- not there?" Narcissa asked.

"We mean- as of right now, the closet is completely empty because what we're wearing was the last things in there," Sibrina explained. Narcissa look like she was going to lose it, and ran (more like skittered) up the stairs. Sibrina and Kylie shrugged to each other and sat down at the table, helping themselves to the food. Lucius watched over the newspaper, then shook his head and went back to paying attention to the paper. A few minutes later, Narcissa came back down, and sat down quietly.

"I dont know what you two done," she sneered," But your closet had better be filled with all the clothes we got you by tonight."

"Why?" Kylie asked her mouth filled with toast.

"We're gonna be gone in a few days," Sibrina continued, putting apple butter on her toast, before taking a bite of it.

"Just. Do. As. She. Says." Sibrina and Kylie froze at the malicious-filled voice of Lucius.

"Yes sir." The said together and went back to eating, Kylie being unusually quiet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They got to Diagon Alley and Lucius turned to them, and faked a smile.

"Now. While i take to some business i have- listen to Narcissa. If i hear that one of you do something while im away-" His face turned cold,"-Their will be consequences. Got it?"

"Got it." They both said, nodding once. Lucius nodded once, then walked off, leaving them there with Draco and Narcissa.

"One hair. Out of line. I'll tell him." She whispered to them, then she took off towards the wand shop. The bell above the door rang, and a man came out from one of the shelves.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Malfoy- that time already?"

"Yes. Now, Draco, go on ahead." Narcissa said, then turned to us," You two can wait for your turns." She then turned her attention back to her son, and watched, curious to what he'd get. Sibrina and Kylie went over to the far side of the shop, and sat down on the floor.

"L-freak is so scary when he's like that," Kylie whispered.

"I know.. I get shivers _every_ time," Sibrina agreed.

"I wonder what he's not telling us," Kylie continued. When ever they mentioned "Us" it implied to them, and them only. Sibrina opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the wand dude spoke.

"10 inch Hawthorn with a Unicorn hair core - wonderful wand." Then he turned to the sisters, and motioned them over. Standing up together, they walked over to him.

"Who might you two be?" He asked.

"Kylie Malfoy."

"Sibrina Malfoy."

"Their my.. _distant.._ nieces. They have no where else, so their staying with us."

"Ah, very well- you," he motioned to Kylie," Might like this one." He turned and pulled out a wand box. Opening it, he stretched it towards her, and she picked it up. Kylie stared at it, then circled the tip near, facing the ceiling. All the candles turned into wax, and she stopped.

"No... guess not.." Olivander said, putting the wand back in the box, and putting it away. While he was busy with Kylie, Sibrina went over to the window and looked out.

"Nothing really special out here... But it's still nice to just watch them all..." she thought. A loud crash sounded from behind her and Sibrina cringed.

"This might take a while," she thought, turning slightly- but as she was about to walk back to her sister, something out the window slightly caught her attention. Stepping back towards the dirty window, she peered out into the street, and thats when she saw them. The mother in the middle, with a young girl, and 4 boys surrounding her.

"They all seem.. to be happy..." Sibrina thought, with a slight smile on her face, then remember her and Kylie's current situation, she thought," I wonder what its like.. to have a family like that... to be happy to see everyone... to be surrounded with such happiness..."

0o0o

**Meanwhile outside:**

"Mum, can we get my wand now?" Ron pleaded.

"Not yet Ron- just wait- it seems a little busy in there... Lets just go over here and look at the cauldrons for a little bit," Mrs. Weasley suggested. George and Fred where bumping each other, every time they saw a girl go by. Then, George saw a shadow inside the window of Olivanders, and looked over.

"Who's she?" George thought, as the girl turned, and walked back towards the wands. He shrugged and went back to his little game.

0o0o0o0o

"Defintally NOT!" Sibrina turned and saw a huge stack of wands on fire. Kylie looked drained of hope, so Sibrina went to walk towards her- but stopped in the middle.

"_I could have sworn... That something just glowed..._" Sibrina thought, and walked towards a shelf on the opposite side of the room. Olivander saw her slowly going over there, and walked that way.

"Have a feeling of being pulled?" he asked.

"I... I dont know... I could have sworn I saw something... glow..." She said uncertainly.

"Ah... well, lets see..." Olivander said, mostly to himself, then his hand slowly started flittering around the boxes there.

"That one!" Sibrina exclaimed, as a glow came again, his hand just passing it.

"This?" He pointed to one.

"No, one shelf down, five to the left."

"This one?"

"Yeah," Sibrina nodded. Olivander pulled it out of the shelf and opened the box. Sibrina softly picked up the wand, now nervous. A wind swirled around her- not to hard, but just enough to where her hair was tousled.

"And there you go," Olivander smiled," 11 inch Rosewood with a Unicorn tail core." Sibrina studied the wand that was now hers, her heart beating un normally.

"And now... you..." Olivander said, turning back to Kylie; She rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I dont mean to destroy your shop- really."

"I know," he sighed, a slight smile on his face," It happens to almost everyone who comes in here." Kylie sighed, relieved, then pointed to one on the shelf.

"Fifth row, six from the corner- how about that one?" Olivander made his way to the specified spot, and picked it up. Opening it, he took a step back, and watched. The wands healed, the candle wax re-formed candles, and the shelf that was knocked over fixed itself, the wands all going back on the shelf.

"10 inch Willow with a Dragon Heartstring core," Olivander smiled, relieved that his shop was fine.

"Awesome," Kylie laughed; walking over to Sibrina, they studied each others wands as Mrs. Malfoy paid.

"Come. Now." They looked up, and nodded. Waving to Olivander as they left, Sibrina and Kylie followed behind Draco. Outside the door, Sibrina ran into a body- and fell over from the impact.

"Oh- im sorry," the red-headed boy said, laughing.

"It's fine." She said, and she saw a hand offer her help.

"At least help her up- yeesh George."

"So-rry Perce," George said, then rolled his eyes," Besides, she said she was fine."

"But its still nice to help her up," he said back, then to Sibrina he said," You'll have to ignore him. Are you sure your okay?"

"Im sure, thank you," Sibrina smiled. Then she felt a soft nudge and turned to see the girl.

"You dropped this," Ginny said, handing her her wand.

"Oh, tha-"

"Sibrina! Come, Now!" Sibrina turned and saw Narcissa impatiently.

"Ive got to go- sorry. Than-"

"Sibrina!" Sibrina scowled, took the wand and ran towards the shop where Narcissa then disappeared into. Kylie was waiting for her, and they walked into the shop together.

"-Slytherin," Narcissa was saying," For all three."

"You dont know for sure we'll all be in Slytherin," Sibrina pointed out. Narcissa glared at her, but Sibrina stood her ground.

"1 Slytherin." Narcissa said, then walked over to Sibrina and Kylie."You two can go without. And you can be sure, that I am mentioning all of this to Lucius.

"Oh..crap.." Sibrina thought, at the reminder of that threat. Narcissa smiled coldly and walked back to Draco. Sibrina and Kylie looked at each other, both worried about what the consequences of this would be.


	3. Consequence

Uhm... Hi? I am very sorry I haven't uploaded in the longest time. Time got ahead of me, and im busy with college- so better late than never, correct?  
Next chapter will be longer, promise -smile-

Enjoy everyone!

Kylie belongs to KimiTemaShika-Senju  
Sibrina belongs to Nightengale`Serenade`93

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

"He cant do this to you!" Kylie whispered, as they sat on their bed. She had been repeating the same thing for the past three days- ever since they had gotten back from Diagon Alley. Sibrina's stomach growled in agreement.

"We... We cant do anything about it," Sibrina mumbled.

"I dont care- we cant. I AM!" Kylie exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Kylie!" Sibrina whispered in a rush- but Kylie had already disappeared out of the bedroom. Sibrina glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"4:56 am... Narcissa will be getting up soon... darn it Kylie!" Sibrina thought, and quickly- but quietly followed her sister. When Sibrina reached the stairs, she saw that Kylie was already at the bottom.

"Kylie," Sibrina inwardly moaned. Then followed after her quietly, thinking," This cant end well."

0o0o

Flashback

Lucius sat in his office chair, cane leaning against the desk. Kylie and Sibrina sat across from him, Narcissa stood behind them. Lucius could see from the way they were acting, they knew they were at his mercy. A wicked and evil smile creeped across his face. Then it was gone, as he sat up quickly.

"I warned you- Did i not?" he seethed, staring at Sibrina- who stared back.

"WELL?" Lucius yelled.

"Yes." Sibrina mumbled softly.

"Im sorry- did you say something?" Lucius asked her.

"Yes, Sir," Sibrina said, louder. He stood up in a quick motion, pulling his wand out in the process and shot a spell at her. Sibrina went flying backwards, and landed with a thud against the wall. She slid down to the floor, limply.

"You cant-!" Kylie exclaimed, standing up out of her chair, but Lucius sent her flying as well.

"Leave her out of this!" Sibrina exclaimed, glaring at him, clutching her side. Lucius stared at her, his eyes slits.

"You. No Food. A week. If I- or anyone in the household- catches you eating within that week, your punishment will be lengthened. Keep that in mind." Lucius said, staring at Sibrina," Now- OUT!" Kylie got up and walked over to her sister.

"And if You-" Lucius said, getting Kylie attention," Ever interfere like that again- you too, will be punished, but more severely."

END FLASHBACK

0o0o

"Kylie- Please, lets just go back to our room-" Sibrina whispered, following along in the dark.

"No!" Kylie whispered in a rush," You are hungry- you need something to eat!"

"But-" Just then, Sibrina heard something from upstairs, then a creak on the stairs.

"Dobby," Sibrina whispered and he appeared.

"Yes miss Sibrina?" Dobby whispered.

"Take Kylie up to our room- now!" Sibrina whispered in a hurry. Dobby grabbed onto Kylies hand.

"No- Sibri-" Kylie began, but Dobby cut her off by apparating away- and not even five seconds later, the kitchen lights came on, and Sibrina went flying forward. She crashed into the wall, and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well, well, well," Narcissa's voice said- then footsteps sounded; Narcissa grabbed Sibrina by her shirt collar and pulled her over to a chair. She used her wand and tied Sibrina's wrists to the chair, then disappeared out of the room.

"_Whatever you do... don't cry... don't give them that satisfaction..._" Sibrina told herself, taking a deep breath.

0o0o

A week later, the Malfoys all headed to Kings Cross. Today was the day that the three of them- Kylie, Sibrina and Draco- took their first trip to Hogwarts, for their first year. Narcissa and Lucius walked along behind Draco, while Kylie and Sibrina walked behind them; they kept some distance between them- but didn't lag to much.

"You sure you're okay?" Kylie asked softly, looking over at her twin. Sibrina had a few scars on her lower arm and walked with a slight limp.

"Mhmm," Sibrina nodded, not wanting to show Kylie how much she was truly hurting. Kylie wasn't convinced, but sensed that Sibrina didn't want to talk about it- so didn't press the matter. They came to Platforms 9 and 10, and waited. Narcissa and Lucius sent Draco first, then followed- not caring whether or not the twins got through the barrier. Looking at eachother, Sibrina took a deep breath and followed suit. No crash, and she saw the red and black train- and a sign that said 'Platform 9 3/4'. Kylie followed, after seeing that Sibrina went through without problem. She came out on the other side, stopping right beside Sibrina, and together they made their way through the crowd. After making sure their luggage was taken care of, the two of them made their way onto the train, without a thought or care about Draco. They knew that his parents would make sure he was situated. Finding an empty compartment- one of the last ones- they closed the door and shut the blinds.

"There. Now no one can bother us," Kylie said, sitting down. Sibrina sat down across from her and looked out the window. The blonde head of Lucius stood out immediately- and she stared at him. His head turned, and he stared back; his eyes narrowed in a silent threat, and Sibrina dropped her gaze, turning her attention back to the compartment she was in. Minutes passed, and finally the train whistle sounded, and soon after, the train began moving. When they left the train station, Kylie brought out a small bag of food from her pocket. She sat down next to Sibrina and handed it to her.

"Eat... please Rina." Sibrina looked at her younger sister and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I dunno... what if Draco-"

"He's to stuck up in his own world to care about coming to find us," Kylie interjected," Please." Sighing softly, Sibrina gave a soft smile of gratitude and picked up a piece of crumbled toast.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kylie smiled.


End file.
